Flattery
by oldincisions
Summary: Kevin Jonas broke your heart and now you're out for revenge. One shot based on the song "Flattery" by Aly & Aj. Kevin/you. read and review please!


_Author's note: Okay, I don't want this story to be taken the wrong way. I love Kevin more than you'll ever know, believe that. Sometimes, though, he seems like he has a pretty bad attitude towards his ex-girlfriends, so I thought I'd explore his less-than-friendly side. This is also a higher rating than anything I've done before, but it's still not terribly graphic. This is based on the song "Flattery" by Aly & Aj so check that song out if you haven't heard it already. If you like it (or even if you don't!) __please__ send me your reviews. I'd also love if you'd subscribe to me as an author and check out my other stories, including my Joe story (I Am What I Am). Thanks again for reading and please review!_

Flattery

You're walking at a hurried pace, each footstep echoing through the empty cement hallway. You smooth your hair anxiously with one hand, hoping that it still looks as perfect as it had when you left home this afternoon. You are too busy scanning the signs on each door to realize that you're no longer alone.

"Whoa," Nick says, nearly dropping the can of Diet Coke in his hand as he catches sight of you. He looks as though he's just seen a ghost, and, in a way, he has: the ghost of your failed relationship with his brother.

"Nice to see you, too, Nicholas,." You tap your foot, feeling slightly offended by Nick's less-than-warm greeting, "So, do you know where Kevin is?"

"D-dressing room," Nick manages to explain, pointing to the last door down the corridor.

"Thanks," you say as you take off towards the door, "have a good show!" You can feel the nerves grow inside of you, reaching their height as you knock twice.

"What? I'm trying to relax in here." Kevin's voice appears sharply from inside the room. He isn't speaking in the polite tone he uses in front of fans; you know all too well that his true demeanor isn't as sweet. Against your better judgment you decide to barge right in, unsure if he would actually offer you an invitation.

"What part of 'trying to relax' didn't you understand?" Kevin sneers at the sound of the door opening, not even bothering to turn around. You loudly clear your throat in an attempt to gain is attention, and it works. He huffs and slams down the Blackberry he's been clicking away on, causing you to snicker lightly. You think to yourself that some things really do never change; he's been constantly glued to that phone since the day he first bought it. He spins around to face the source of his disruption, his eyes growing wide as he discovers it is you standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?!" You're momentarily stunned by Kevin's response, but you can't say you weren't expecting it; he hates surprises, and this fact is a big part of your plan. Shaking a wisp of hair form your eyes, you're determined to keep going.

"I bet you didn't expect to see me tonight, huh? If you don't want to be friends anymore, well, I wish you'd just say it." You take a step closer to Kevin as you speak. Calling him a friend stings; he used to be yours, all yours, and now you tow barely talk. He couldn't even bother to call and say he'd be playing a show in your hometown, leaving you to scrounge up passes on your own. Luckily for you, there are still crew members on this tour that treat you better than Kevin does, and they gladly granted you backstage access.

"It just slipped my mind I guess." Kevin is already bored with you. He returns his attention to the text message he'd been drafting when you walked in, and his disrespect is making your blood boil. You want to snap, engage him in one of the legendary shouting matches you two had become known for, but you hold yourself back. Being in control is very important to your plan, and you need to keep a level head. You simply stare at him for a few moments as you try to figure out where to go from here. He's doing a pretty good job of acting like he no longer cares about you, but you've always been able to see through his façade. Your presence is tearing him apart inside, and you know he's struggling to hide it.

_Please,_

_Don't exaggerate,_

_Don't tell me you're okay,_

_Okay, okay_

"I find it hard to believe that I'd ever 'slip your mind,'" you grown, shocking both Kevin and yourself with your aggressive tone, "did she tell you not to invite me?"

Who, Danielle? No, she's not even here; who do you think I'm trying to text?" He waves his Blackberry at you, glancing up for a quick second to catch your reaction. He knows that the thought of her kills you; she stole him away from you nearly a year ago, and it still hurts. His actions right now are only egging you on, making you desperate to inflict some pain in return.

"Grow up already, Kevin," you say as you take the final steps towards him. You snatch the phone from his hands and throw it across the room, feeling very satisfied as it hit's the hard tile floor and breaks into pieces.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kevin's jaw is hanging open, his eyes fixed in horror on the bits of metal and plastic littering the ground.

"Get over it, you can just buy another. Isn't that what you big-shot rock stars do?" Kevin jumps to his feet, and the look on his face suggests he'd have already punched you if you weren't a girl. He's mere inches from you, and you can feel the warm air from every angry huff he makes. It's clear to you now that there's no more time to mess around.

"Why isn't she here?" You ask, returning the focus back to Kevin and his current girlfriend, "Isn't it a little weird that you're all alone in this dressing room with me, not her?" You hook a finger in his belt loop and slam his body into yours. He lets out a yelp at the sudden, unexpected contact, making you smirk.

"W-what? It's not like I planned this; she's at home, and I didn't invite you here." The loaded question presented to Kevin is making him uncharacteristically nervous. You roll your eyes as he stammers; you don't want to be in complete control of him, not yet. You need him to keep playing along if things are going to work as planned.

"Relax! You know I'm not going to bite…unless you want me to." Kevin gulps as he begins to understand what you're implying. He's apprehensive, but the fact that he hasn't removed your hand gives you the confidence you need.

"So," you say, moving even closer, "What'll it be?" You can feel his breath becoming quicker, his heart pounding through his thin t-shirt. It's obvious that he's still too afraid to speak, so you need to keep pushing him.

"Do you ever miss me?" You want to hear Kevin say it, want to hear him admit the things you know he's feeling.

""What is there to miss? We still talk, we're still friends." He shrugs his shoulders and averts his eyes, a tell-tale sign that he's lying.

"You know exactly what there is to miss," you say, forcing your chest into his. You remove your hand from his belt loop and wait for him; he needs to make the next move.

"This can't happen, I have a girlfriend," Kevin explains as if you've forgotten, "you and me, we're done. We've been done; I've moved on." He's still putting up a fight, and it's really beginning to bother you. There's no one else in sight; who is he trying to convince?

_You're denying what I say,_

_Don't act like it's okay,_

'_Cause it's not okay_

"Can you just cut the act? If you've really moved on, then prove it. Just push me away and tell me to leave, it's that simple." You present the challenge to Kevin and bite your lip as he gives it thought. You know you're driving him crazy, and it seems impossible for him to resist your advances any longer. Just like clockwork, he slips a hand onto the small of your back and closes the small space between you two.

"I can't," he admits before crashing his lips into yours. You feel instant gratification, fireworks exploding inside of you as you feel all your work pay off. Your lips part as his tongue enters your mouth in search of your own, and you can feel yourself relaxing into him. You're starting to lose control, and you know you need to slow things down for a minute while you still have a clear mind.

"What about your girlfriend?" You ask as you break the kiss, "Should you be doing this?"

"I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to do this. I always do what I want," Kevin states, and you know all too well that he's right. He tries to pull you back in but you stop him; there's one last thing you need to hear.

"Tell me that you want me," you demand, "tell me how much better I am than her."

"I want you so bad," Kevin breathes, "right here, right now. She can never compare to you, baby, you know that." He's said all he needs to say, so you finally give him what he's begging for. You allow him to reconnect his lips with yours, this time accompanying the kiss with a hand on your thigh. His fingertips inch past the hem of your sundress, the one you know he loves, and keep traveling upward. Without hesitation he grabs the waistband of your panties and pulls them down using his purity-ring clad finger, an action that makes you want to laugh. That stupid ring is pointless to him; you were the one that broke all its rules, and you know there have been several girls after you.

"What?" Kevin murmurs, feeling you giggle against his lips. He removes his hand from is resting place on your inner thigh, afraid something is wrong.

"Oh, nothing." You get a grip on Kevin's shoulder with one arm and push him back into the nearby chair. He lets out a yelp as you intentionally brush a hand against the growing hardness between his legs, a smile on your face.

"Should we quit messing around and just get to it?" you ask, eager to skip the formalities. It's important that you avoid letting things get too romantic between the both of you, afraid to dig up old memories. The way Kevin had bluntly ended your relationship was so cruel, and that's why you're here tonight.

_I can forgive it, I can't forget it,_

_You left me here with all these scars_

"Yeah," Kevin agrees, "I only have fifteen minutes before I need to go get ready." You want to cringe as he speaks of this intimate moment with a business tone, but you choose to ignore it. He's eyeing your dress, evidently wishing it would join your underwear on the floor. You shake your head and wag a finger at him, reminding him that you have no time. You reach out and rip open the zipper of his tight, gray slacks, giving you access to the hardness straining against the flimsy material of his boxer-briefs.

"Will you get over here already?" Kevin asks impatiently. He has a firm grasp on your wrist, and he pulls you into his lap without another word. You have a leg on either side of him as you're pulled down, and a moment later you feel the familiar feeling of him inside of you.

"Kevin," you whisper, your mouth right next to his ear as you ask for his help. He knows exactly what you need from him, having been in this situation with you so many times before, and he places his hands beneath your legs. Soon you're moving at a steady pace, a wave of pleasure sweeping across Kevin's face each time your hips collide with his. It's clear he's desperate to reunite your lips, but you stop him by speaking.

"Haven't you missed this?" you ask breathlessly.

"More than you could know," Kevin says, "you feel so good." He brushes a strand of hair from your eyes and fixes the dress strap that has slipped off your shoulder in all the commotion. His words combined with his actions are almost making you feel guilty, and you have to remind yourself that he is the one committing yet another indiscretion. There's nothing else for you to say, so you decide to next to spend the next few minutes in silence, aside from your heavy breathing.

"I'm close," Kevin exclaims, finally breaking the quiet as he wraps his arms tightly around your waist. You allow him one last kiss, his lips pressed against yours as he reaches his peak. You smirk as he breaks away, slumping slightly in his chair out of exhaustion. The plan is now complete; you can't believe it was that simple. You rise to your feet and back away from him, feeling a little wobbly on your tired legs.

"Hey," Kevin says in between gasps for air, "you're going to stay for the show, right?" It'd be cool if we hung out afterwards." You've got him right where you want him, in the palm of your hand. He once held you in the same place, got you so wound up before shattering your heart, and now you want to make him feel the same way.

"No," you state bluntly as you collect your belongings off the floor.

"What? Why not? I thought this meant you wanted to get back together; you know I'd leave Danielle for you." You snicker as you reach for the door knob. He is such a fool; he plays this game with all his girls, and it ends with you.

"Please," you say, spitting out the last words you'll ever speak to Kevin, "don't flatter yourself."


End file.
